


Skater Boy

by NeverTrustAFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attraction, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love/Hate, M/M, Skateboarding, Stiles is a horny little shit, Theo knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/pseuds/NeverTrustAFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tails Theo, just to watch him skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I blame KayReaper...

Okay, he had to admit it. Theo on a skateboard was hot, like seriously hot. He had his eyes fixated on the Chimera, taking note of the way his muscles rippled under his shirt. Shit. This was the stuff of wet dreams. He was pretty sure he was drooling. Stiles shifted on the hood of his Jeep, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his lower regions. Awkward.

“Stiles?” Theo called, riding over to the Jeep.

Shit. Theo wasn’t supposed to see him. He wasn’t supposed to  _ be _ here. Stiles slid down off the hood of the Jeep, straightening himself out. The two stared at each other for a moment, both trying to come up with something to say.

“Why are you here?” Theo asked, suspiciously.

It wasn’t the first time Stiles had tailed him. He wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, or shady. What could Stiles possibly be sticking around for? There was nothing here for him to see.

“Um...I, I’m here because..” Stiles stuttered, trying to get his words out.

Theo was distracting, especially up this close. The light sheen of sweat made his tan skin glisten and that really wasn’t helping his problem. Stiles was giving himself whiplash, he was meant to hate the guy but here he was fawning over him.

The shorter male raised his eyebrows at Stiles’ reply, could it even be called a reply? It was more like gibberish.

“Come again.”

Stiles shivered, Theo’s words taking on a whole other meaning in his mind. He seriously needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Or get laid, that was also an option.

“I...I was just passing by. I saw you skating and I got kind of curious.” Stiles replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The inside of his jeans were sticky and it was beginning to irritate him, choosing to go commando this morning was not the brightest of ideas. He knew it was only a matter of time before Theo caught on, he may not have the sharpest of senses since he was a Chimera but they weren't at all weak.

“Sure.” Theo stated, his tone suggesting that he didn’t believe him in the slightest.

Stiles didn’t blame him, it wasn’t the most convincing story he could have come up with. Theo stepped forward which prompted Stiles to take a step back. It wasn’t the smartest idea. He was now pressed right up against the Jeep with nowhere to do.

“Are you going to tell me the real reason you’re here? Or do I have to guess?” Theo drawled.

The taller boy swallowed harshly, his eyes never leaving Theo, who was now smirking. Shit, shit shit!

“I think I know why you are here. In fact..” Theo slipped his thigh between Stiles’ legs. The taller boy gasped as it brushed his straining erection. “I can feel it.” Theo whispered.

Stiles froze up. He could feel Theo’s warm breath ghosting across his neck. This was not happening, he must be dreaming, right? Stiles squirmed, trying to get some leverage over Theo. He didn't like being this trapped. In a perfect world he would have been able to get away from the Chimera. This was not a perfect world, all Stiles managed to do was rut against Theo’s thigh.

A stuttered breath passed his lips, his eyes blown wide.

“T-theo.” Stiles whined. “Stop fucking with me.”

Theo grinned turning Stiles’ head, his teeth catching the taller boy’s bottom lip between them. He gave it a little tug, shattering any resolve Stiles had left.

Stiles surged forward, their lips crashing together. It wasn’t sweet. It was verging on animalistic. Stiles still hated Theo, there was no changing that but he couldn’t deny his attraction to him any longer.

When the two of them broke apart Theo was grinning like that cat that had gotten the cream. Not that it was surprising, that seemed to be his default expression.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, should we take this somewhere else?” Theo questioned, glancing over his shoulder to where the other skaters were.

“Yes! Like now, right now!” Stiles insisted impatiently.

Theo chuckled, taking a step back from Stiles, who was clearly very flustered.

**“Lead the way.” **

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more of this, I haven't decided.


End file.
